Naruto: The Lost Prince
by The-Alpha-Dog-7
Summary: One night changes everything for a happy family and a kingdom.


This is just an Idea, one I've been stewing on for a while, but life in all its magnificent glory won't allow me to get onto Flaming Leaves or Darkness Falls but I was afraid that by the time I could work on them that I would forget this idea so I'm here to say, I'm about an eighth of the way through with the next Flaming Leaves chapter and after that I am going to brainstorm on what the next Darkness Falls will entail. Well as I said before this was an Idea I had a while back and before I completely forget it, I am going to go ahead and write this out. Give me some feedback on if you think you'd like to read more of this. Before you knock the story based on the fact it is called Naruto: The Lost Prince, just give it a try, like I said this is experimental, and if I get feedback I might revise the first chapter to be longer and include more detail, but right now this is experimental, straight to the point, anyway onto the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All was going quiet around the Uzushiogakure Palace, it was a silent night. Kushina smiled softly walking into the children's rooms; she giggled seeing her only son and only daughter asleep next to each other. She felt a hand over her shoulder and placed hers atop it lovingly.

"Minato, look at them, I never get tired of seeing my dear little ones. Can you help me get them to bed?" Minato nodded to her as they slipped into the room. Kushina picked Naruto up and held him as Minato did for their daughter Natsuki. Kushina smiled softly to her husband as he gave her that closed eye warm smile that she fell for. She smiled as they walked towards the children's room. She slowly opened the children's door and walked in; she saw the dark green paint that they had painted the room when the children were born. Kushina laid Naruto down in his bed and kissed the little two year olds forehead as she smiled down to him.

"Sleep well my little Naru-chan, dream of greater things to come, and of peace and happiness." She gave him one last loving kiss to his forehead and stood and joined Minato over to Natuski's bed, she saw Minato examining Natuski's seal and she looked concerned.

"What is it Minato?" Minato pulled his daughters shirt down and smiled back to his wife.

"It's nothing Kushina, just checking the seal, if anything it as strengthened since she was first sealed. It means we were right, she is stronger than any other child her age." Minato laughed a little and pulled his wife to him and placed his forehead to hers their noses brushing lips millimeters from touching. He looks into her eyes lovingly and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her even closer to him. She giggles and blushes looking away.

"Mina-kun not here." Minato hoisted Kushina up and flashed to their bedroom; as soon as he put her down they crashed lips and delve into each other's embrace. They started pulling at clothes, and by the time the main course decided to take place, their cries of love could be heard all over the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scene 2: The outbreak and escape.

Minato and Kushina had finished their climax and Minato gazed lovingly down into his wife's eyes. He heard her giggling a little in a high stupor from the sex they had. He was always amazed by her beauty, and he thanked God that he was given this amazing woman, she was caring, loving, devout, heartwarming, comforting, and any other good characteristic he could think of, not to mention well endowed. He smiled down to her and kissed her softly to which she replied by returning the kiss. He smiled pulling out of her hearing her moan a little he stood and he lifted her and they went and enjoyed a bath together. Clean and ready for bed after changing the sheets they began to go to sleep when there were explosions and Kakashi Minato's student and Shizune, Kushina's chosen nurse-maid for the children barged in and they heard Kakashi yell out.

"Sensei the coup is starting a month ahead of schedule!" Minato nodded and got out of bed, as did his wife. They both thrw on their battle garbs. For Minato he threw on his battle ready steel mesh wire framed shirt and threw on his blue long sleeved battle shirt. He turned and decided it was time to put something on he never wanted to have to for he thought he was unworthy, but he did anyway. The armor was a deep blue and was put together in four pieces, with Kakashi's help he put on the body piece clasping the chest and back together, clasped the forearm protectors on, clasping the waist protector and the shoulder pieces on. He turned and saw his wife done the same form of armor but unlike his it had a large red swirl on the back and front. He smiled to her and kissed her before grabbing his Flying Thunder God kunai and rushed out of the building Kakashi trailing behind. Kushina and Shizune appeared a second later.

"Kakashi, Shizune, I want you two to take the kids and get out of the Capital, if at all possible make sure nobody knows you are there. I trust you two with all my heart, please don't prove me wrong."Kakashi and Shizune turned to Minato and nodded as they split off. Kakashi and Shizune appeared outside of the children's room and heard them crying, Kakashi busted down the door and looked as a man was in the room, he just injected Naruto with something and before he could fight back Kakashi slit his throat showering the wall in blood. Kakashi looked at Shizune.

"Shizune you are the medic, please watch over Naruto, I'll take Natsuki and bring her to safety, we're going to be rendezvousing with Lady Tsunade of Fire Country outside of the capital near the western gate. Don't worry Shizu-chan, everything will be ok." Shizune nodded but before Kakashi could react she kissed him deeply through his mask. When they broke the two grabbed the respective children and started to get to work, Akashi already was half way out of the capital by the time Shizune started to leave. She picked Naruto up but regrettably could not save his eyes. They were damaged by the nerve agent in the picked him up cryig the whole time as she vanished in a swirl of leaves and appeared outside the window, she looked down into th streets and saw the Uzushiogakure ninja fighting the unknown force, she felt terrified, the smell of burning flesh from the fires and the sounds of screams from pain. It was almost too much for the young girl to bear, but she persevered, she had her sister-figure's child in her hands, she steeled herself and leaped off and landed on a roof and took off leaping and running from rooftop to rooftop. She turned hearing an all to firmiliar scream pierce the air and she turned to see Kushina being stabbed through the gut and a fist through her chest pulsating grey. Minato appeared infront of her and held out a hand.

"SHIZUNE GO NOW! I CAN HOLD HIM OFF TILL YOU GET OUT WITH KAKASHI, GO NOW!" Shizune nodded and ran as fast as she could, holding Naruto in one hand, a chakra scalpel in the other tearing, quite literally, through anyone who tried to hurt her or Naruto. She was numb to the pain in her leg from the wound a samurai gashed into it, she was numb to the aching in her heart from seeing her sister die, she was numb to the babies screams from losing its sight, and she was numb to the sensation of the kunai lodged into her ribs. She saw the clearing that Kakashi and Tsunade were in, which the later of was doing a medical examination of. She turned and saw Shizune, her lovers niece, the girl she thought of as a daughter and almost screamed, Kakashi caught Shizune and Naruto as they fell, he laid her gently on the ground before taking Naruto into his arms. Tsunade immediately began to heal Shizune tears flowing wails and sobs of pain wracking Tsunade's chest. She turned to Kakashi as he was wide-eyed.

"Shizune what happened to Naruto?" Shizune was in tears as she spoke.

"The poison that man gave him was a neurotoxin, I managed to remove it painlessly but I was too late to save his eyes, I'm so sorry Kakashi." Kakashi only solemnly nodded to Shizune as he stood. He heard a low whistling sound as his eyes widened. He grabbed Natsuki and turned his back to the clearing as did Tsunade over Shizune. After the debris cleared he saw a sight he had never seen before. Minato, bloodied, half dead, and missing an eye, an ear, his left arm from the bicep down, and about four toes looked so mangled that there was no way they would be saved if he survived, that atop the numerous bruises, bones sticking from his chest, and multiple stab wounds showed just how strong this man was. Kakashi looked to Tsunade who nodded to him, this was a time to run, not fight. Kakashi ran to the middle of the clearing to his sensei's dying body and he used a time-seal on him followed by a six-sided hexagonical seal to keep his chakra restricted and slower moving so the body could pull more into it to heal, and he sealed him into a human-containing scroll the size of a five foot human. He handed it to Tsunade who sealed it into a small scroll and before Kakashi could leave he noticed he left Natsuki by accident on the ground, cursing his stupidity he heard a sound and Tsunade was there with Natsuki with a gash on Tsunade's back, Tsunade and Kakashi and Shizune were together and they looked around them, men and women surrounding them all in the armor of the rebels. Kakashi sighed as he looked forward.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizu-chan, grab my hand and, I love you Shizu." They grabbed his hand and before Shizune could respond he teleported them away with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu before teleporting him and Naruto away right as he was about to be stabbed by the man who almost killed his sensei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well right now this is a one-shot, if I get good feedback ill lengthen this first chapter out about twice its size, and I will start developing more chapters, as you can tell this is a different time-line, and different events happened, but you will start to see canon fill into place if you decide it should continue. Remember to review to tell me your opinion. Later!


End file.
